Alice Human Sacrifice HM Version
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "Ayo akan kukabulkan mimpi dan keinginanmu itu khukhukhu…" Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Ya kembali dengan saya Blood Maniac Sparda! Calon istrinya Dante Sparda! *dihajar oleh fans2 Dante*

Sekarang ini adalah Fic ke….berapa ya?

(Claire: Fic ke 4 bodoh!)

Oh iya Fic ke 4, makasih Claire uda ingetin kunaikan gajimu 1% ya!

(Claire: Pelitttt! *Lempar ayam ke Blood*)

Oke balik ke kata pengantar!

Ini aku dapet idenya pas nonton lagu vocaloid **Hitobashira Alice** atau disebut juga _**Alice Human Sacrifice**_.

Jadi ada 5 orang dari HM yang berperan yaitu:

**-) Karen sebagai **_**Spade**_** (**_**1**__**st**__** Alice**_**)**

**-) Cliff sebagai **_**diamond**_** (**_**2**__**nd**__** Alice**_**)**

**-) Claire sebagai **_**Club**_** (**_**3**__**rd**__** Alice**_**)**

**-) Ann dan Gray sebagai **_**heart**_**. (**_**4**__**th**__** Alice**_** karena mereka kembar.)**

Jadi, bagi yang belum nonton lagu ini segeralah nonton!

Enjoy to read okay para readers! RnR?

(Maaf lagi demam Vocaloid~).

Itu pakai simbol2 kartu loh~

_**Prologue:**_ (Maaf kali ini Prologuenya pakai Bahasa Inggris ya.)

_"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

_**1**__**st**__** Alice:**_

"_**ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku**_

_**ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.**_

_**ironna mono o kirisutete,**_

_**makka na michi o shiite itta.**_

_**sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.**_

_**tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.**_

_**mori ni dekita michi igai ni,**_

_**kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi."**_

_**Karen's POV:**_

"_Umm…Bosan nih~ aku ingin sekali melakukan hal yang lain selain mengurus ayam~!_" Keluhku dalam hati saat membantu pacarku Rick mengurus ayam- ayamnya.

Aku melihat Rick yang saat itu sedang memberi makan dan mengambil telur- telur ayam tersebut dan aku pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Akh~ Coba ya, kalau Rick tidak peduli akan ayam- ayam itu. Mungkin sudah kubunuh ternakannya ini." Kataku dengan suara kecil.

Sebenarnya aku juga sudah bosan berhubungan dengan Rick. Tapi setiap aku minta putus, pasti dia langsung jadi cengeng dan memohon padaku dengan wajah memelas.

Tapi pas baikan lagi, dia malah jadi suka cuekin aku dan lebih sayang ke ayamnya sendiri. Pengen banget aku pingin Rick dan ayam- ayamnya mati.

"Umm..Kakak.."

Aku langsung menyadari bahwa ada yang menarik bajuku dan memanggilku, aku langsung menengok ke asal suara tersebut.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil berumur 6 atau 8 tahun berambut coklat saat itu juga dan aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ini…" Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil menyerahkan selembar surat dengan simbol Spade yang biasa ada di kartu.

Aku mengambil surat tersebut dan melihat simbol spade tersebut. Aku bingung, sangat bingung kenapa ini ditujukan padaku padahal aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya.

"Adik kecil siapa yang mengirimkan i…" Kata-kataku terpotong saat melihat anak kecil tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak.

Aku melihat kiri dan kanan tidak ada siapa- siapa, and aku malah makin bingung.

"_Aneh~ anak kecil tadi itu kok bisa ilang? Masa sih dia hantu. Gak mungkin lah._" Pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

Aku pun melihat surat itu lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa diperintah oleh hatiku untuk membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya. Langsung saja aku kabulkan permintaan hatiku itu dan segera membaca surat tersebut.

"_For my 1__st__ Alice,_

**Aku tahu kalau kamu pasti memiliki mimpi yang sangat kamu inginkan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengabulkan mimpi indahmu itu. Jika kamu ingin mimpi indahmu itu terkabul datang ke tempatku yaitu **_**Wonderland**_**. Tempatku adalah tempat yang ajaib, karena bisa mengabulkan semua mimpi orang- orang. Sekian dari saya terima kasih.**

**PS: Kamu akan mendapatkan sebuah benda, dan benda itulah yang akan membantu untuk mewujudkan mimpimu.**

_**From,**_

**_Wonderland_ Owner."**

Seperti itulah isi surat tersebut, aku berpikir dengan seksama apakah ini berbahaya atau tidak untuk menerima tawaran surat ini.

"Ummm~ coba- coba dulu aja kali ya. Lagi pula aku juga bosan di Poultry Farm ini." Kataku dan segera memasukan kembali surat tersebut ke dalam amplop.

"_Tapi…Benda apa sih yang bakal membantuku mewujudkan mimpiku itu? Padahal aku tidak melihat 1 bendapun._" Pikirku sambil celingak- celinguk.

"Kakak.."

"**Deg**!". Aku pun kaget saat menyadari ada yang memanggilku dari belakang lagi.

"Ah! Kamu anak kecil yang tadi! Kamu muncul dari mana sih?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ini untuk kakak." Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah pedang dan ada simbol Spade di bagian ganggangnya.

"Pe..Pedang! Jadi ini benda yang bakal membantuku!" Kataku kaget sambil menunjuk pedang tersebut.

"Iya..Karena benda ini sangat berhubungan dan sangat membantu untuk mewujudkan mimpi kakak itu, hehehe…" Kata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mula- mula ragu untuk mengambil pedang tersebut, tapi hatiku menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya.

Langsung saja aku ambil pedang tersebut, dan mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aneh sekali perasaanku ini?_" Pikirku dan masih memegang pedang.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang ya kakak…Semoga mimpimu itu terkabul hihihi…." Kata anak kecil tersebut dan segera pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku hanya terdiam, bukan terdiam karena berpikir tapi, terdiam karena tiba- tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang membuatku berubah.

Kepalaku sakit saat itu juga karena mendengar suara yang tiba- tiba saja muncul di kepalaku.

"_**Ayo akan kukabulkan mimpi dan keinginanmu itu khukhukhu…**_" Itulah kata-kata yang kudengar dari kepalaku.

Aku pun langsung tersenyum dan melihat diriku sendiri melalui pantulan pedangku. Aku melihat mataku yang dulunya berwana coklat berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

Aku juga melihat tangan kiriku yang memegang pedang muncul simbol Spade.

"_Akan kubunuh semua hewan peliharaanmu Rick dan itu juga termasuk keluargamu hihihihi…._" Kataku dalam hati sambil tersenyum psycho.

Aku pun membunuh keluarganya Rick, dan juga hewan ternaknya dengan pedangku itu. Lalu aku pun membunuh semua orang yang mencoba menghalangi atau menangkapku untuk mencari Rick.

Tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau menciptakan jejak darah. Aku mencari, mencari dan mencari dia dan akhirnya aku menemukannya di hutan tempat aku dan dia selalu berkencan.

"Karen! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku!" Kata Rick ketakutan sampai terkencing- kencing memohonku.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Rick, maaf ya sepertinya aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu! Lebih kamu mati saja dari pada hidup di dunia ini!" Kataku sambil tersenyum psycho, dan segera membunuh Rick dengan memenggal kepalanya sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Nah, sekarang aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik _Wonderland_ tersebut, Hihihihi…." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil dan berlumuran darah berjalan masuk ke hutan yang lebih dalam lagi.

Saat aku di tengah hutan belantara untuk mencari jalan ke _Wonderland_, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang tadi mengirimku surat. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya saat itu juga untuk bertanya.

"Adik kecil! Boleh kakak bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Anak kecil tersebut hanya diam sambil melihatku dan aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya nya.

"Dimana ya jalan untuk pergi ke _Wonderland_? Aku ingin kesana untuk bertemu dengan pemiliknya itu. Bisakah kamu member tahuku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kakak tidak akan bisa ke _Wonderland_…" Jawabnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Kan kamu yang kirim aku surat untuk kesana kan! Aku terima undangannya itu, tapi kenapa kamu bisa bilang seperti itu!" Kataku kesal dan menghunuskan pedangku ke anak kecil tersebut.

"Kakak memang telah menerima undangan tersebut..Tapi kakak tidak akan bisa pergi kesana. Karena…"

"Mati saja kau, anak tengik!" Kataku memotong kalimat anak tersebut.

Saat aku ingin menusuk anak kecil tersebut, tiba- tiba saja muncul kerangkeng besi berbentuk setengah lingkar dan mengurungku.

"A…APA INI! HEY, ANAK TENGIK! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AKU HARUS KE _WONDERLAND_ TAHU!" Teriakku padanya sambil memegang terali besi.

"Tidak bisa. Keinginan kakak itu sudah terkabul jadi kakak tidak bisa ke _Wonderland_ hihihi…." Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu keinginanku sudah terkabul!" Tanyaku kesal pada anak kecil itu.

"Keinginan membunuh kekasihmu dan hewan- hewannya itu loh~ tidak ingat ya hihihihi…." Kata anak tersebut dan membuatku terkejut.

"Ja…Jadi…Keinginanku itu…"

"Iya sudah terkabul, jadi kakak tidak akan bisa ke _Wonderland_ dan akan tetap terkurung dikurunganmu untuk selama- lamanya~" Kata anak tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI! AKU HARUS KE _WONDERLAND_ ITU! AKU HARUS BERTEMU DENGAN PEMILIKNYA SESUAI DENGAN UNDANGAN TERSEBUT!" Teriakku kesal pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Kamu sudah ketemu dengannya kok fufu~" Kata anak kecil tersebut.

"A..Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku terkejut dan bingung.

"Sebab, pemilik _Wonderland_ itu adalah…**Aku**." Kata anak tersebut bersamaan dengan berubahnya dia menjadi wujud pria dewasa dengan topeng berwajah senyum.

"Ti..Tidak mungkin.." Kataku terbata- bata karena baru menyadari kalau anak tersebut adalah pemilik _Wonderland_.

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Nona _Spade_. Tidak aka nada yang menemanimu selain jejak darah yang kau buat ini. Sayonara _my beautiful 1__st__ Alice_." Kata pria bertopeng tersebut dan menghilang di hadapanku yang ada saat ini ada di kurungan.

"Ti,,Tidak…TIDAAAKKKK!" Aku berteriak saat itu juga dan beberapa saat kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawaku yang nyaring.

"**KHUKHUKHUKHU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!HAHAHAHAHA! LIHAT SAJA PEMILIK _WONDERLAND_! SUATU SAAT, AKU AKAN TERBEBAS DARI SINI DAN AKAN MENEMUKAN TEMPATMU ITU UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Teriakku sambil tertawa di dalam kurungan dihutan.

"_**The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.**_

_**Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.**_

_**That Alice is in the forest,**_

_**Locked away like a criminal.**_

_**Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."**_

Yak! Chapter 1 selesai juga tentang alice pertama~

Bagi yang belum nonton Hitobashira Alice segera nonton ya~ Tapi banyak versinya loh~~

Jadi anda bebas mau nonton versi yang mana hehehe….

Silakan dibaca kalau suka! XD

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk chapter 2 sampai chapter terakhir tidak akan ada teks lagunya, jadi maaf ya~~

Disclaimer: HarvestMoon punya Natsume! Fic ini punya saya!

_**Yume's Pov (Adult Version):**_

"Bosannya~" Kataku sambil memainkan boneka _alice_ pertama yang saat ini ada dikurungan.

"Aku ingin yang lebih asik lagi. Masa _alice_ pertamaku ini gagal menjadi _alice_ sepenuhnya dalam waktu singkat. Cape deh~! Cantik- cantik kok bodoh. Hahh~" Kataku lagi sambil menghela nafasku saking bosannya.

"…_lay me to sleep_"

"umm? Suara siapa itu?"

"_Kiss my eyes and lay me to_..Akh! Aku lupa apa lagi!" Teriak seseorang sehingga membuatku kaget selama 3 detik.

Aku segera melihat melalui bola cahaya yang kubuat agar bisa melihat orang yang tadi berteriak tersebut.

"_Itu ya orangnya?_" Pikirku sambil melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dikuncir yang saat ini sedang berdiri di pantai.

"Baiklah, aku harus menyanyi lagi.." Kata pria berkuncir tersebut, dan dia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Selama beberapa menit, aku mendengar laki- laki tersebut bernyanyi, dan aku langsung tersenyum licik saat melihat dia bernyanyi.

"Sepertinya, aku menemukan boneka yang baru nih~ khukhukhu.." Kataku sambil menahan tawa, dan segera mengubah wujudku menjadi anak kecil.

"Nah, sekarang ayo pergi ke dunia pria itu~ hihihi…" Kataku dengan suara anak kecil dan segera menghilang dari ruanganku.

_**2**__**nd**__** Alice/ Cliff's POV:**_

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may..May..Akh! __**Damn it**__!_" Teriakku kesal karena lupa teks selanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku ini selalu lupa sih! Padahal sudah kuhafal 150 kali! Tapi kenapa masih lupa! Mau gimana aku tampil nanti di Mineral Square!" Kataku kesal sampai membanting kertas teks laguku ke pasir.

"Hihihi…"

"Hah? Siapa disitu?" Tanyaku sambil menengok kearah belakang dan sadar ada anak kecil berambut coklat sedang tertawa kecil sambil melihatku.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?" Tanyaku dengan muka merah dan mendekati anak kecil tersebut.

"Menertawakan sikap kakak yang marah- marah sendiri itu. Hihihi…." Kata anak kecil tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum lebar, dan aku langsung menjitak anak tersebut.

"Kenapa aku dijitak? Kan sakit~" Kata anak tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tidak sopan menertawakan orang dewasa tau. Sana pergi. Sekarang sudah waktu bagi anak kecil untuk pulang ke rumah. Syuh, syuh.." Kataku sambil mengusir anak tersebut.

"Dasar, kakak yang aneh." Kata anak tersebut, dan segera pergi dari tempatku berlatih.

Aku hanya cuek bebek, dan berlatih lagi. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan suaraku, ada seseorang yang melempar sesuatu ke kepalaku.

"Siapa lagi sih!" Kataku kesal setengah mati.

"Ini aku lagi, kak." Kata anak kecil yang pernah kujitak itu, dan saat ini dia berdiri didepanku.

"Kamu lagi~, ada apa lagi hah~?" Tanyaku sambil menahan amarah.

"Ini.." Kata anak tersebut sambil menempelkan kertas kemukaku.

"Aduh! Apaan nih!" Kataku sebal sambil meliat kertas tersebut.

"Dilihat juga tau kan. Dasar kakak bodoh." Kata anak kecil tersebut meledek.

Aku yang kesal langsung menjitaknya lagi, dan melihat isi kertas tersebut tanpa mempedulikan anak kecil itu.

"Eh? Ini kan lagu? Umm…_nibanme.. arisu wa.._Huh?" Aku yang melihat isi teks tersebut hanya bingung karena bahasanya.

"Ini lagu apaan sih, anak ke..Eh!" Kata- kataku langsung terpotong saat mengetahui anak kecil tersebut telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

"_Hah? Dia hilang? Kok bisa ya? Apa dia hantu? Masa sih dia hantu? Kalau dia hantu…"_

"Hiii! Seram- seram!" Kataku ngomong sendiri setelah berpikir yang tidak- tidak dan segera lari pulang ke inn, karena takut.

_**Yume-sama's POV:**_

"Hah~ Sungguh menderitanya aku dijitak, oleh mainanku yang baru itu." Kataku sambil mengubah wujudku seperti semula.

"Nah sekarang, ayo buat bonekanya. Hehehe~" Kataku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum licik atau nafsu.

"Setan Senen, setan Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu, datanglah kemari disini ada pesta, pestanya Mbah Surip, Cang kacang panjang yang pendek jaga..." Aku mengucapkan berbagai mantra yang gak jelas dari mana asalnya, yang penting ini dari author yang sarap, dan mantra ini selalu ampuh untuk membuat boneka.

Tanpa Babibubebo gak jelas, aku langsung meneriakan mantra terakhir untuk hasil terbaik dan juga mempersingkat waktu pembacaan mantra yang ribet itu.

"Alakazam!" Teriakku dan **JRENG**, jadilah boneka Alice yang ke-2.

"Akhirnya jadi juga! Yey, yey!" Kataku kegirangan sambil memutar- mutar boneka tersebut.

"Tapi, mudah- mudahan saja mainanku yang satu ini berhasil sesuai harapanku. Fufufu~" Kataku dengan tawa kecil dan segera memainkan bonekaku yang baru. Dan menunggu hari esok tiba untuk melihat hasilnya.

**Malam hari, di kamar bagian laki- laki.**

_**2**__**nd**__** Alice/ Cliff's POV:**_

Di kamar bagian pria, aku membaca teks lagu yang diberikan oleh anak kecil tersebut sambil berpikir keras.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa tertarik saat membacanya semalam dan ingin mencoba menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"_Ni-banme…_Umm_.. Arisu wa otona…_"

"BRAKK!"

"AYAM! EH AYAM KFC, CFC!" Teriakku latah karena ada yang mendobrak pintu yang tidak lain adalah temanku Jack.

"Nape cuy? Laper? Sampai sebut- sebut ayam KFC, dan CFC." Tanya Jack dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Gak, aku gak laper. Terus, _By the way_, Busway. Tumben kesini, ngapain?" Tanyaku padanya sambil tiduran di ranjang.

"Lagi bosen nih~ Cliff nyanyi dong~!" Kata Jack sambil menggoyang- goyangkan badanku.

"Ogah ah. Lagi males." Kataku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kenapa! Masa gak mau nyanyi~ Nyanyi dong~~ _Please_, _please_!" Kata Jack maksa dengan mata _Puppy eyes_ andalannya itu.

Aku yang merasa tidak tahan bukan karena _Puppy eyes_nya Jack, tapi karena aku tidak tahan digoncangin- goncangin terus kaya lagi gempa bumi di Jogja sama si Jack bodoh ini. Aku langsung menghentikan tindakannya itu sebelum aku benar- benar mati kejeduk tembok.

"Oke- oke! Tapi, hanya sekali ini saja ya! Aku mau tidur habisnya!" Kataku sewot dan segera mengeluarkan teks lagu yang pernah diberi oleh si anak kecil itu.

"_Ni-banme Arisu wa otonashiku_

_utawo utatte fushigi no kuni_

_ironna.."_ Aku langsung berhenti bernyanyi karena merasakan perasaan yang aneh menyelimutiku.

"Umm? Kenapa Cliff?" Tanya Jack bingung.

"Uh.. Aku merasa perasaan yang aneh saat menyanyikan lagu ini Jack." Kataku agak ketakutan.

"Oh..Mungkin saja itu perasaan pesimismu! Sudah jangan dipikirkan, ayo lanjutkan lagunya!" Kata Jack menyemangatiku.

Aku ragu untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak, dan tiba- tiba saja terdengar suara dari kepalaku sehingga aku merasa kesakitan.

"UAKKHH….!"

"CLIFF! KAMU KENAPA!" Teriak Jack mendekatiku dan berusaha menenagkan aku.

"UKKHHH..!" Aku terus merasa kesakitan sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Jack.

"_**Cepatlah lanjutkan nyanyianmu itu… Sebab, dengan nyanyianmu itu, mereka akan memujamu. Ayo cepat… Karena, dengan lagu tersebut kamu akan menjadi bunga mawar diantara mereka…"**_

Suara itu terus terngiang- ngiang dikepalaku, sampai kepalaku merasa ingin meledak. Aku terus merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa, sehingga aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Jack..To..Long.."

"Bruk!"

"CLIFF!" Teriak Jack histeris dan segera memanggil Pak Doug untuk menolongku yang pingsan.

_**Yume's POV:**_

"Plok, plok, plok.." Aku bertepuk tangan karena kagum dengan bonekaku itu.

"Yak, bagus- bagus..Ternyata dia kuat juga menghadapi godaanku. Tapi, tetap saja kemampuannya itu akan membuat dia berubah besok pagi. Fufufu…" Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku pun melihat dia yang saat ini tertidur alias pingsan karena godaanku itu, aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat penderitaan dia itu melalui bola cahaya yang kubuat.

"Nah~ besok gimana ya, hasilnya~ mati atau hidup ya? Tidak sabar untuk melihat kelanjutan hidupnya~" Kataku bertanya sendiri sambil melihat bonekaku yang baru itu dengan senyum lebar seperti iblis.

_**2**__**nd**__** Alice/ Cliff's POV:**_

"Cli..Cliff...!"

"Ukh...Aku..Dimana..?" Tanyaku lemah dan berusaha tersadar 100%.

"Cliff! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!" Teriak Jack dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Ukh~! Astaga! Jack, lepaskan aku! Jijik tau! Aku tidak mau jadi homo sepertimu!" Teriakku, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jack.

"Jahat~! Aku kan gak homo! Aku masih normal!"

"Nah, terus pada saat musim _summer_ tanggal 10, ngapain kamu tidur disamping aku Cuma pakai boxer doang hah!" Tanyaku dengan nada interogasi sambil menatap Jack dengan jijik.

"Itukan, gara- gara aku mabuk minum _wine_, Cliff! Jangan salah sangka dong! Aku kira tuh, aku sudah ada di ranjang sebelahmu! Yah, langsung saja aku tidur dengan nyenyak!" Jawab Jack kesal sambil menatapku balik.

"Ohh… Gitu toh.. " Jawabku datar, sedangkan Jack hanya keki melihatku.

"Oh iya, Jack.. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanyaku pada Jack, karena aku teringat sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku lewatkan.

"Eh? Kalau tidak salah, hari ini tanggal... 4 _fall_. Napa mangnya?" Tanya Jack setelah member tahu tanggal padaku.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung lompat dari ranjang dan segera ke kamar mandi dengan waktu 0.05 detik.

"_Oh my god_! Cliff, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Jack sambil menuju kearah kamar mandi.

"BRAK!"

"OUCH!"

"Jack, ayo kita pergi ke mineral square sekarang!" Teriakku sambil menyeret Jack yang mimisan dengan wajah merah karena terkena pintu yang aku buka secara tiba- tiba.

"Kenapa sih emangnya? Kok buru- buru? Aduh~" Kata Jack sambil mengelap mimisannya.

"Masa kamu lupa sih, dasar bodoh! Hari ini kan aku harus menyanyi di mineral square tau!" Kataku keki sambil berlari kearah mineral square dan masih menyeret Jack.

"Oh iya... Aku lupa..Hahahaha!" Kata Jack dan langsung tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Aku yang kesal setengah mati langsung memukulnya sampai pingsan dan benjol, dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke mineral square.

_**Mineral Square...**_

_**Normal's POV:**_

"Dimana si Cliff? Kenapa dia belum juga datang?" Tanya si Mayor Thomas sambil memutar- mutar kumisnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang diare, Mayor. Makanya dia telat datang." Kata Popuri dengan senyum lebar dan polos.

"Masa diare sampai 1 jam sih?" Tanya Kai yang entah sejak kapan bisa datang dimusim Fall.

"Ya iyalah bisa, Kai bodoh. Buktinya kakakku, Rick bisa diare sampai 2 jam dan bisa juga bolak balik ke wc 30 kali. Hebat gak tuh." Kata Popuri lagi dan segera dijitak oleh Rick karena aibnya dibuka.

"Sudah- sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Sebaiknya kita tunggu 5 menit lagi, Kalau dia tetap tidak datang makan acara akan ditutup tanpa ada nyanyian." Kata Mayor tegas.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, Cliff langsung datang dan secara tidak sengaja atau emang segaja melindas Mayor sampai gepeng gak karuan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang!" Kata Cliff terengah- engah dan masih tidak menyadari keadaan Mayor yang sekarang.

"Tuan Cliff! Berani sekali anda melindas saya dengan kakimu itu ditambah dengan tubuh Jack yang kamu seret itu!" Marah Mayor pada Cliff dan membuat Cliff agak ciut.

"Maafkan saya tuan Mayor, Janji deh gak bakal kaya gitu lagi." Kata Cliff sambil mengancungkan jarinya yang bertanda "_Peace man_."

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting kamu sudah datang. Sekarang masih ada waktu bagimu untuk menyanyi dipanggung sebagai acara penutupan."

"Oke bos. Oh iya, Popuri tolong rawat Jack ya!" kata Cliff dan langsung melempar Jack ke arah Popuri.

Cliff segera naik panggung, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia lupa membawa teks lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan itu.

"Oh my f*ck god!(maaf kata kasar) Aku lupa bawa teksnya lagi!" Kata Cliff dalam hati saat merogoh sakunya.

Saat dia merogoh sakunya, tiba- tiba saja ada anak kecil yang pernah dia temui memberikan kertas berisi teks lagu.

"Nih, jangan lupa lagi ya." Kata anak kecil tersebut dengan senyum.

"Makasih, aku tertolong sekarang." Kata Cliff dengan nafas lega dan segera mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bernyanyi di hari penutupanmu ini ya, fufufu~" Kata anak kecil tersebut dan dia segera pergi turun dari panggung.

Cliff yang bingung kenapa dibilang hari penutupannya oleh anak kecil tersebut, segera bernyanyi

"_**Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku  
utawo utatte fushigi no kuni..**_"

Cliff baru ingat, saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu semalam langsung berhenti bernyanyi.

"Hmm? Ada apa Cliff? Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Tanya Popuri bingung melihat Cliff yang berhenti bernyanyi diatas panggung.

"Aku..Aku.." Cliff ragu- ragu untuk menyanyikan kembali lagu tersebut, karena dia tidak ingin ada suara asing lagi dikepalanya.

"Hey! Cepat lanjutkan nyanyianmu! Bagus kok!" Kata Kai setengah berteriak ke Cliff.

"Iya, bagus kok lagunya. Ayo lanjutkan Cliff! Kamu pasti bisa." Kata Mary mendukung Cliff untuk menyanyi.

Cliff yang bingung, karena orang- orang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan lagu tersebut. Tapi dia takut untuk melanjutkannya.

"_**Turutilah kata- kata mereka. Mereka sangat menyukai lagumu."**_

"_Siapa kau? Mengapa kau muncul lagi!"_ Kata Cliff pada suara asing tersebut melalui pikiran.

"_**Aku adalah pemilik wonderland, pengabul impian. Aku tahu kalau kamu ingin sekali menjadi bukan?"**_

"_Ba..Bagaimana kamu tahu!"_ Kata Cliff lagi dalam pikiran tanpa mempedulikan suara oran- orang yang di bawah panggung.

"_**Tentu saja. Aku ini kan pengabul impian, jadi aku bisa tahu kesusahan orang- orang yang impiannya tidak terkabul. Seperti kamu .."**_ Kata suara asing tersebut tertawa kecil.

Cliff yang mendengar kata- kata tersebut hanya terdiam dan segera berteriak.

"TOLONG KABULKAN IMPIANKU ITU!" Teriak Cliff sampai membuat orang- orang kaget.

"_**Fufufu~ Baiklah, kukabulkan impianmu itu... Menyanyilah maka impianmu akan terkabul..."**_ Kata suara asing tersebut dan segera menghilang dari dalam kepala Cliff.

"Oi, Cliff! Kamu kenapa! Sakit jiwa ya!" Kata Kai agak marah dan membuat Cliff sadar.

"Ah..Umm..Maaf- maaf, tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi..Hehehehe..." Kata Cliff mencari alasan.

"Hah~ sudahlah, sekarang lanjutkan nyanyianmu itu. Mengerti?" Kata Mayor sambil memutar- mutar kumisnya.

Cliff hanya mengangguk dan segera mengulang lagu tersebut.

"_**Ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku  
utawo utatte fushigi no kuni  
ironna otowo afure sasete  
kurutta sekaiwo umidasita..."**_

Saat Cliff menyanyi, dia melihat dan sedikit terkejut karena orang- orang yang menonton dia bernyanyi tersenyum dengan senyum yang mengerikan dan mata mereka seperti terhipnotis.

"_A..Ada apa dengan mereka?"_ Pikir Cliff dan agak takut dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa berhenti lagi! Ayo lanjutkan!" Kata Kai dan disusul oleh semua.

Cliff yang agak takut, tiba- tiba saja merasakan perasaan yang aneh, dan dia langsung tersenyum juga seperti orang- orang yang lain.

"_Beginikah rasanya menjadi orang yang terpandang? Sungguh menyenangkan sekali.."_ Pikir Cliff dalam hati dan dia melanjutkan lagi lagu tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"_**sonna Alice wa barano hana  
ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete  
makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase  
minnani mederare karete-yuku**_"

Cliff yang selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut langsung membungkuk hormat, tapi orang- orang tersebut merasa tidak puas langsung berteriak.

"Nyanyikan ulang! Kami ingin mendengarnya lagi! Ulang lagi!" Teriak orang- orang tersebut.

Cliff yang mendengar teriakan orang- orang tersebut untuk menyanyi lagi langsung tersenyum psycho dan bernyanyi sekali lagi dengan suara lantang, dan orang- orang yang mendengar lagu tersebut menjadi memuja dia dan itu membuat Cliff makin merasa senang.

"Kamu adalah mawar merah yang paling indah Cliff! Kami semua memujamu!" Teriak orang- orang tersebut sampai ada yang berlutut dan juga ada yang membungkuk hormat.

Tapi di satu sisi, Harris seorang polisi di Mineral Town. Membenci lagu tersebut dan mengeluh.

"Lagunya bikin aku pusing banget~! Kenapa sih gak selesai- selesai, dia nyanyinya! Padahal Cuma diulang- ulang lagunya, tapi kenapa orang- orang pada suka!" Kata Harris kesal.

Saat dia megeluh- ngeluh, dia menyadari kalau ada anak kecil yang menarik- narik baju seragamnya, dan anak kecil tersebut tersenyum.

"Paman, kenapa? Kok ngeluh- ngeluh gak jelas gitu?" Tanya Anak kecil tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Cliff, karena dia menyanyi dengan lagu yang sama dan itu membuatku muak mendengarnya!" Kata Harris marah- marah.

"Aku juga begitu sih paman. Aku sudah bosan mendengar lagunya itu..." Kata anak kecil tersebut, dan anak tersebut langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Kenapa paman tidak tembak saja? Kan kalau ditembak dia bakal berhenti bernyanyi~ Hihihi~" Kata anak kecil tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Apa! Anak kecil, kenapa kamu bisa berbicara seperti i…!"

Kata- kata Harris terpotong karena dia melihat mata anak kecil tersebut yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang saat ini tersenyum psycho.

"Sudahlah, tembak saja dia paman... Lagi pula aku sudah bosan bermain dengan bonekaku ini...Jadi tembak ya~" Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

Harris yang sudah terhipnotis hanya mengangguk, langung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut ke kepala Cliff.

Cliff, yang saat ini sedang menyanyi dengan suara lantang sambil tersenyum lebar tidak menyadari kalau dia dalam bahaya.

"1!" Teriak anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"2!" Lanjut anak tersebut dan Harris sudah menarik kunci pistol tersebut yang berada di bagian belakang pistol dan bersiap untuk menembak.

Anak tersebut langsung memunculkan senyum mengerikan dan langsung berteriak.

"3!"

"DOR!"

Suara tembakan tersebut membuat Cliff sadar, tapi terlambat baginya karena peluru tersebut telah mengenai jantungnya.

"Fufufu~ Paman berhasil membunuhnya~ Hahaha..Hahaha!" Kata anak kecil tersebut dan langsung tertawa terbahak- bahak.

Cliff yang tertembak itu langsung terjatuh dari panggung dengan baju bersimbah darah. Orang- orang yang memujanya berteriak dan membunuh Harris yang saat itu masih terhipnotis.

"Ukh..Uhuk! Sa..Sakit..!" Kata Cliff terbatuk- batuk sambil memegang jantungnya itu.

"Kakak~ bagaimana impianmu? Sudah terkabulkan?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut dengan senyum sambil menatap Cliff.

"A..Apa maksudmu..? Uhuk..Uhuk..!" Kata Cliff lemah dengan nafas tersengal- sengal dan batuk darah.

"Loh? Kakak tidak sadar ya? Impian kakak sudah terkabul loh~ lagi pula kan aku yang membantu kakak mewujudkan mimpi tersebut fufufu~" Kata anak kecil tersebut lagi.

Cliff yang terkejut Karena ternyata anak kecil itulah yang mengabulkan keinginannya hanya tersenyum.

"Hehehe... Hei, anak kecil... Siapa namamu?" Tanya Cliff dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Namaku…Namaku adalah Yume..Aku adalah pemilik Wonderland. Hehehe..." Kata anak yang bernama Yume tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Yume ya...Huh.. Terima kasih ya, telah mewujudkan mimpiku itu...Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang..." Kata Cliff dengan senyum kecil dan dia segera mati. Di luka bagian jantung itu keluarlah bunga mawar berwarna merah darah beserta dengan duri- durinya.

"Tenang saja, bonekaku sayang... Meskipun kamu mati, orang- orang tersebut masih memujamu loh...Jadi bersyukurlah kamu tidak sendirian...Sampai Jumpa..." Kata Yume dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tubuh Cliff yang sudah tidak berdaya yang saat itu dikerubungi oleh orang- orang yang memberi bunga mawar biru di sekeliling mayatnya.

Akhirnya, setelah menelantarkan fic saya ini selama 2 bulan lebih... Aku sudah menyelesaikan chapter ke-2! Hore!

Cliff: Lama amat sih updatenya!

Author: Yah..Namanya juga uda sibuk cari tempat magang saya~

Cliff: Tapi jangan kelamaan dong! Kasihan tuh para readers uda gondok nunggunya!

Author: Iya, iya~ Uda sana, mati lagi di mineral Square.*tendang Cliff*

Maaf banget ya untuk para readers~ tapi tetaplah enjoy membaca fic saya ini~ XD

Maaf kalau gaje, ada typo, alur kecepatan, dll!

Pokoknya baca deh yang berminat, okay! XD

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Berkat dukungan dan doa(?) dari para readers akhirnya chapter ke 3 selesai juga~

Silakan bagi para readers yang terhormat membaca chapter saya yang baru dan indah(!) ini! *dihajar massa*

RnR?

Di chapter ini yang paling panjang itu punya Claire ya! Yang pendek kayanya punya si wonderlandnya~

**Chapter 3:**

_**3**__**rd**__** Alice/ Claire's POV:**_

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain agar aku tetap menjadi cantik!" Marahku sambil menutup wajahku dengan tangan.

"Tenanglah yang mulia Claire... Jangan panik...Minumlah teh ini supaya tenang ya…" Kata pelayanku Elli, yang sedang berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku yang sedang panik, segera berdiri dan memecahkan gelas teh yang ada ditangan Elli dengan kasar.

"Berisik! Mau gimana aku bisa tenang hah! Umurku makin bertambah, dan aku merasa kecantikanku mulai memudar! Aku tidak ingin kecantikanku itu menghilang! Tau gak sih! Dasar pelayan bodoh!" Kataku marah sambil menginjak Elli dengan kasar.

"Maafkan saya yang mulia Claire, maafkan saya...Tolong ampuni saya." Kata Elli sambil berlutut meminta pengampunan dariku.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mendecak kesal dan segera duduk di singgasanaku kembali.

"Cih, kalau saja aku juga meminta pada anak kecil tersebut agar tetap awet muda, mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi cantik!" Kataku marah sambil mengingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

_**Flashback mode: on**_

7 tahun yang lalu,

"Ukh! Sebal, sebal!" Kataku yang saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun dengan marah.

"Kenapa sih, aku tidak populer dikalangan cowok! Kenapa hanya Elli yang populer! Padahal dia itu jelek banget, apalagi kerjanya Cuma jadi perawat! Tapi kenapa dia dipuja oleh semua pria sih!" Kataku marah sambil menendang anjingku, Spike dan aku tidak peduli kalau peliharaanku itu menangis.

"Coba kalau dia mati saja, kan jadinya aku yang dipuja oleh semua cowok! Aku pengen banget dia mati! Ukh! Sial! Aku ingin sekali menjadi cantik melebihi semua wanita didunia ini!" Kataku makin marah, dan menendang anjingku makin kencang sampai terpental ke pohon apel.

Aku yang masih sebal dan marah, hanya menangis dan menangis di depan rumahku dengan keras.

"Hey, kakak..."

Aku pun kaget dan segera menghapus air mataku karena mendengar suara seseorang. Saat aku melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut, ada anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka yang bentuknya seorang pria berkuncir dengan bunga mawar merah di bagian dadanya.

"Ada apa adik kecil? Kok kamu bisa disini?" Tanyaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apakah kakak punya impian? Hehehe..." Kata anak kecil tersebut tertawa kecil dan membuatku bingung.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, adik kecil?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku mempunyai kekuatan loh, untuk membantu mewujudkan impian kakak tersebut. Mau kuwujudkan?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut dan malah membuatku makin tidak mengerti.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku tidak ngerti adik kecil." Kataku sambil menggaruk- garuk kepala.

"Hah~~" Anak kecil tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang dingin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kakak ini bodoh ya... Aku tahu kalau kakak itu mempunyai impian yang sangat ingin kakak wujudkan. Kakak ingin banget kan menjadi wanita yang populer di kalangan pria? Terus kakak juga ingin menjadi cantik dan bisa mengalahkan kecantikan semua wanita didunia ini kan? Fufufu~" Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa- apa.

"_Ba..Bagaimana dia bisa tahu impianku itu! Lagi pula aku itu tidak memberi tahu pada siapapun tentang itu! Tapi, kenapa anak kecil ini bisa tahu!_" Pikirku dalam hati.

"Jadi, kakak mau tidak kubantu? Mumpung moodku lagi bagus nih." Tanya anak kecil tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Apakah benar, kamu bisa membantuku?" Tanyaku padanya dengan ragu- ragu.

Anak kecil tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kalau gitu...Coba, kamu buktikan dulu. Mula- mula...Aku ingin anjingku itu mati. Coba kamu wujudkan keinginanku itu." Kataku ke anak kecil tersebut dengan nada interogasi.

Anak kecil tersebut hanya terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas. Dia mengarahkan tangannya kearah anjingku itu yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari depan rumahku.

Aku hanya menahan tawa, karena dia pasti tidak akan bisa. Lagi pula gak mungkin ada sihir di dunia ini.

Saat aku ingin tertawa tiba- tiba saja aku mendengar suara tangis anjing peliharaanku itu. Aku segera mendekati anjingku itu, dan melihat tubuh anjing tersebut terbelah dua sampai isi perutnya keluar semua.

Aku yang melihat itu hanya jijik dan muntah- muntah. Saat aku melihat lagi tiba- tiba saja tubuh anjing itu terbakar sampai habis tidak berbekas.

"Sekarang kakak percaya?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut dan membuatku terkejut.

Aku melihat wajahnya, segera tersenyum dan memegang pundaknya.

"Tolong jadikan aku wanita yang paling cantik dan populer! Jadi aku bisa mengalahkan semua wanita yang cantik- cantik itu, dan menjadikan mereka budak- budakku!" Kataku dengan senyum lebar.

"Terus kalau semua cowoknya, kakak mau apain?" Tanya anak kecil tersebut.

"Aku ingin menjadikan mereka semua kekasihku, dan mereka akan tetap memujaku! Bukan si Elli yang sok manis itu!" Kataku lagi dengan senyum yang ambisius.

"Hmm~ Kalau gitu baiklah, tapi aku hanya mengabulkan impian kakak yang kakak sebutkan tadi ya. Kalau kakak minta lagi di lain hari, aku tidak akan mengabulkannya...Mengerti?" Kata anak kecil tersebut dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan cepat tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu..."

Anak kecil tersebut tersenyum lebar dan menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan, dan tiba- tiba saja aku segera pingsan setelah ditatap olehnya.

"Selamat menikmati impianmu itu...Fufufu~"

Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di istana yang megah dan tiba- tiba saja aku sudah memakai gaun berwarna hijau muda dan memakai mahkota berwarna putih berkilau permata. Aku melihat semua perempuan- perempuan yang aku benci telah mejadi pelayanku. Aku segera ke bandara istana dan melihat semua para pria datang dan berteriak memujaku.

"**AHH! LIHAT! YANG MULIA CLAIRE KELUAR JUGA! CANTIKNYA~!**"

"**TENTU SAJA CANTIK! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN KECANTIKANNYA ITU!**"

"**KAU BENAR! YANG MULIA CLAIRE ADALAH RATU KITA YANG PALING CANTIK SEDUNIA!**"

Saat aku mendengar teriakan- teriakan mereka yang seperti itu, aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera tertawa lantang.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Ternyata impianku terkabul! Akhirnya aku menjadi wanita yang paling cantik sedunia! Hahahahaha!" Kataku sambil tertawa gembira.

"Itu benar, yang mulia... Anda adalah perempuan yang paling cantik sedunia~!" Kata seorang pelayan berambut pink yang bernama Popuri.

Aku yang mendengarnya segera menamparnya sampai jatuh.

"Diam kau, manusia rendah! Tidak ada yang boleh bicara tanpa perintah dariku! Mengerti pelayan bodoh!" Kataku dengan senyum sombong dan menginjak pelayanku yang bernama Popuri itu.

"Maafkan saya, yang mulia Claire! Ampunilah ketidaksopanan saya ini! Kumohon!" Katanya dan aku hanya tertawa dan segera memukulnya lagi.

"Hah! Tidak ada kata maaf bagimu! Hanya kematianlah yang kau dapat untuk mendapatkan permintaan maafku! Pengawal! Seret dan penggal dia sekarang!" Kataku dengan suara lantang dan penuh dengan kesombongan.

Popuri yang mendengar itu hanya terus meminta ampun padaku, meskipun dia sudah diseret paksa oleh pengawal- pengawalku untuk hukuman penggal.

Aku yang melihatnya diseret hanya tersenyum puas dan segera duduk di singgasanaku dan menikmati impianku tersebut.

_**Flashback mode: off**_

Aku sangat senang di hari itu juga. Tapi, 7 tahun sudah berlalu dan aku melihat bahwa diriku sudah mengalami perubahan.

Muncul keriput samar- samar di bawah mataku, dan kulitku menjadi agak kasar, dan tidak seputih mutiara.

"Bagaimana aku harus tampil di depan para pria yang memujaku, kalau aku tidak secantik dulu! Bagaimana caranya ini!" Teriakku dengan marah dan panik sambil memecahkan barang- barang yang ada disekitarku.

Tiba- tiba saja, daerah di sekelilingku menjadi gelap dan membuatku terkjut dan malah makin panik.

"Hey, kakak... Bagaimana dengan impianmu ini? Fufufu~" Kata seorang anak kecil dan aku segera melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Impianku ini tidak berjalan mulus tahu gak sih! Kenapa kecantikanku ini menjadi memudar! Bukannya aku akan tetap menjadi cantik selamanya hah!" Teriakku marah ke anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil tersebut hanya menghela nafas, dan menggeleng- geleng kepala.

"Kayanya kakak hanya ingin menjadi yang tercantik dan semua pria memuja kakak deh~ Dan kakak tak pernah bilang ingin tetap awet kecantikannya itu... Jadi ya, gitu deh~ Kakak akan kehilangan kecantikan tersebut saat semakin bertambah umurnya dan kakak akan semakin tua...Fufufu~" Kata anak kecil tersebut kepadaku sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menutup telinga dan marah- marah sendiri.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku! Cepatkan kabulkan keinginanku ini! Aku ingin kecantikanku ini tetap awet dan tidak pernah hilang! Cepat!" Teriakku lagi sambil menutup telinga.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya~ sebab aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan yang lain selain impian kakak ini? Lupa ya?" Kata anak kecil tersebut dengan senyum menghina.

Aku yang mendengar jawabannya tersebut segera memukulnya dengan mahkotaku.

"Diam kau, anak tengik! Aku tidak peduli, kamu pernah berkata seperti itu atau tidak! Yang penting cepat kabulkan keinginanku itu!" Kataku dengan marah yang berlebihan pada anak kecil tersebut.

"Hah~ sungguh membosankan~" Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah dan segera berdiri di hadapanku.

"Dari pada aku mengabulkan keinginan keinginan kakak yang seperti itu, mendingan aku menyihir kakak sesuai dengan keinginanku~ HIATT!"

SHRRIINNGGG!

Aku segera menutup mataku karena silau akan sihirnya itu. Dan saat membuka mataku, aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang terjadi dan segera marah anak kecil tersebut.

"Apa yang...Hah! Ke..Kenapa!" Aku yang ingin marah langsung terkejut karena terjadi perubahan dengan suaraku.

"Yup, aku mengubah suara kakak yang indah itu menjadi jelek seperti nenek~ hahahaha… Jadi kalau kakak makin tua makin jelek suara kakak tersebut hhihihihi~ Hahahahaha..!" Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil tertawa senang dan terpingkal- pingkal.

"Ke...Kembalikan suaraku...! Kembalikan...!" Kataku dengan suara yang jelek sambil menangis.

Anak kecil tersebut hanya tertawa dan segera memeluk boneka yang sangat mirip denganku dan juga boneka pria berkuncir.

"Hahahahaha….! Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya~ dan lagi pula, aku juga sudah bosan bermain dengan kakak... Jadi selamat tinggal, tenang saja aku tidak akan membuangmu karena kamu adalah bonekaku yang tersayang ke- tiga, tidak akan asik mendengar suara penderitaan orang- orang~ Hahahaha…!" Kata anak kecil tersebut dan segera menghilang.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya menangis dan segera berteriak seperti orang gila.

"KEMBALIKAN..! KEMBALIKAN SUARAKU!" Teriakku sambil menangis dengan suara yang serak seperti nenek- nenek, tanpa menyadari kalau aku sudah kembali ke istana.

_**Yume's POV:**_

"Hahh~~ Bosan~!" Kataku sambil melempar boneka _alice_ ke-2 dan ke-3 ke dinding kamar.

"_Alice_ pertama itu cewek yang bodoh, _Alice_ kedua itu cowok yang bodoh dan gemar bernyanyi, _Alice_ ketiga lebih bodoh lagi dan dia tidak tahu berterima kasih suda diwujudkan mimpinya...Hahh~~" Kataku sambil melihat ke tiga boneka tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya impian orang dewasa itu, terlalu singkat ya~ karena singkat jadi membosankan bagiku...Ada tidak ya yang impiannya lebih menarik~?" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil berpikir.

Selama 3 menit aku berpikir dan aku langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat! Anak kecil/ remaja kan selalu mempunyai impian yang banyak! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya~ Hahahaha…." Kataku sambil tertawa dan segera melihat bola cahaya buatanku.

Saat melihat bola cahayaku, aku melihat 2 anak kecil dan aku langsung tahu kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar karena, warna rambut dan warna mata mereka itu mirip meskipun mereka itu laki- laki dan perempuan.

Aku segera tersenyum lebar dan mengerikan, karena aku telah menemukan boneka _Alice_ku yang keempat.

"Fufufu~ aku tidak sabar, bertemu dengan sepasang anak kembar tersebut besok~ Hihihihihi~ Semoga saja mereka bisa mewujudkan keinginanku~" Kataku dengan senyum mengerikan dan aku segera tertidur menunggu hari esok.

Selesai! Akhirnya selesai! Yey! XD

**Claire**: Kenapa aku perannya kaya gini, Blood! *tendang Blood*

**Blood**: Suka- suka aku dong! Kan aku authornya! Jadi bisa kubuat sesuka hati! Sana menderita lagi di istana! *tendang Claire ke istana*

Nah, para readers silakan enjoy ya! Wahahahahahaha!

Rnr?


	4. Chapter 4

_Tea of blood, spoon of bone, cake of meat… It's tea time! _*Teriak Gaje*

Hi, semuanya..Para readersku tersayang~ *teriak dengan senyum lebar*

Maaf, sudah membuatku kalian semua menunggu untuk chapter baruku ini… Sekarang sudah kukeluarkan kok chapter barunya~ Jadi jangan nangis ya~! *dihajar*

Nah~ sekarang selamat menikmati chapter yang baru dan terakhir ini dari Alice Human Sacrifice HM Version…

_Enjoy it~ *drink my tea of blood*_

RnR?

Oh iya, ini link youtube untuk yangkembar...Aku dapat idenya dari sana~ tapi kumodifikasi dikit kayanya~ Hehehehe...^^

Link: **http(titik dua)(garis miring)(garis miring)www(titik)youtube(titik)com(garis miring)watch?v=arIAD3ftODk&feature=related**

**garis miring**: **/**

**titik**: **.**

**titik dua**: **:**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat... How I wonder what you're at. Not wholly a Demon..._"

"Ann! Bisakah kamu diam! Aku ingin tidur!" Kata seorang laki- laki berambut jingga memakai topi UMA yang saat itu sedang menutup telinganya dengan bantal sambil marah- marah.

"Maaf, Gray~ hehehe… Aku kan suka sama lagu itu." Kata seorang anak perempuan berkuncir satu dengan pita putih menghias rambutnya yang berwarna sama dengan laki- laki tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Hahh~ dari mana sih, kamu mendapat lagu tersebut? Mestinya _twinkle, twinkle little star_ kan? Tapi kenapa jadi _little bat_?" Tanya laki- laki bernama Gray sambil membangkitkan dirinya dari peti mati ***diinjak*** eh salah... Dari ranjang.

"Umm... Aku dapat lagunya dari May dan Stu. Katanya sih mereka mendengar lagu tersebut dari Gereja kota sebelah." Kata anak perempuan bernama Ann dengan lugu dan berwajah polos.

Gray yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Dia tahu kalau Gereja di kota sebelah adalah tempat penganut iblis, bukan Tuhan. Dan dia hanya menjitak adik kembarnya.

"Kok, aku dijitak! Kan sakit." Kata Ann dengan muka BiMoLi (Bibir Monyong Lima cm) sambil memegang kepalanya. Gray hanya tersenyum geli, dan mengacak rambut kembarannya tersebut.

"Abisnya, gemes sih. Ngeliat adikku ini ngambek~ hehehe..." Kata Gray cengengesan, dan Ann membalasnya dengan kitikan yang membuat Gray menjadi mati kutu selama 10 menit.

TOK,TOK,TOK...

"Uhm? Siapa tuh, siang- siang begini ada di depan rumah?" Tanya Gray yang saat itu sedang menahan Ann yang ingin menyerang dia dengan bantal.

Gray langsung berdiri sampai membuat Ann terjatuh, dan segera pergi alias kabur ke bawah.

_**Gray's POV:**_

TOK,TOK,TOK...

"Yah, sebentar~!" Kataku sambil menuruni tangga dan segera membuka pintu.

"Ada keperluan ap… Eh?" Kalimatku terpotong saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut coklat didepan rumah.

"Hi.." Kata anak tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

"Uhh…Hi juga." Kataku dengam melambaikan tangan.

"Ada perlu apa adik kecil?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa membiarkan dia masuk.

"Apa kakak punya impian?"

"Huh..? Maksudnya..?"

"GRAYY~!"

GABRUK!

"Aduh~! Ann! Segera lepaskan rangkulanmu dari leherku! Sesak tahu!" Teriakku marah- marah sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan maut kembaranku ini.

"Eh? Sapa dia Gray?" Tanya Ann, sambil menunjuk anak kecil tersebut.

"Hush! Jangan main tunjuk seenaknya, tidak sopan tahu." Kataku sambil memukul tangannya.

"Hey, kakak- kakak..." Panggil anak kecil tersebut dengan senyum, aku dan Ann segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kataku serempak dengan Ann.

"Apa kalian punya mimpi?"

"Mimpi?" Tanyaku pada anak kecil tersebut dengan wajah bingung.

"Tentu saja punya, adik kecil!" Kata Ann dengan senyum lebar dan segera melepas rangkulannya.

"Ann!"

"Sudahlah Gray, lagi pula adik kecil ini bertanya kita ini punya mimpi kan? Jadi kita harus menjawabnya~ Hahaha..." Kata Ann sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke mukaku.

Aku yang mendengar kata- katanya hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalaku meskipun tidak gatal.

"Jadi...Mimpi seperti apa yang kalian punya?" Tanya anak tersebut dengan senyum.

"Mimpi kami berdua itu, kami ingin sekali melakukan petualangan yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh orang- orang lain... SEperti menjelajahi tempat- tempat ajaib gitu~" Kata Ann, dan aku hanya menutup mukaku karena itu adalah mimpiku dan Ann saat masih kecil.

"Ohh... Sepertinya menarik ya. Apakah mau kukabulkan mimpi kakak?"

"Hah? Dik, kamu ini suka bercanda ya... Mimpi kami berdua ini tidak akan bisa terwujud tau." Kataku menahan tawa.

Ann yang mendengarnya hanya memukul pinggangku, dan aku hanya meringis.

"Memangnya adik bisa sihir ya?" Tanya Ann dengan lugu.

"Bisa kok!" Kata anak tersebut dengan senyum lebar.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya cengengesan dan dihadiahi dengan cubitan Ann.

"Aw, aw... Kalau gitu, kasih buktinya dulu dong. Baru kami percaya." Kataku dengan senyum menantang.

"Oke! Kalau gitu kakak ingin aku mengeluarkan apa?" Tanya anak tersebut dengan nada serius.

"Aku ingin..."

"AKU MAU _CHEESECAKE_ DENGAN TOPING STRAWBERRY DIATASNYA!" Teriak Ann memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai.

"Ann, nanti kalau kamu jadi gendut aku tidak tanggung jawab ya..." Kataku sambil melihat Ann dengan wajah agak jengkel, dan dihadiahi lagi dengan jotosan dimuka.

"Terus kalau kakak yang laki- laki mau apa?" Tanya anak tersebut.

"Uhh...Aku ingin kaset album lamanya Utada Hikaru saja deh." Kataku dengan memegang mukaku yang bekas dijotos.

"Loh, bukannya kamu uda punya kaset- kasetnya?" Tanya Ann dengan wajah bingung.

"Yang, aku punya itu kaset albumnya yang baru... Yang lama tuh uda dibuang semua tau gak sama Mary." Kataku agak marah setelah mengingat masa lalu.

"Kenapa dibuang sama Mary?" Tanya Ann lagi.

"Biasalah! Dia suka cemburuan, bahkan saat aku lagi asik denger lagu _Simple and Clean_ dia langsung membuang semuanya gara- gara aku cuekin dia. Capek gak tuh!" Kataku dengan wajah makin jengkel.

"Jadi... Itu saja yang ingin kukabulkan?" Tanya anak tersebut sambil menyilang tangannya.

"Yup,yup!" Jawabku serempak dengan Ann.

"Kalau begitu...Aku rapal manteranya ya... Kalian berdua buka kedua tangan kalian." Kata anak kecil tersebut, aku dan Ann langsung menuruti perintahnya.

"Tweedle-dee, Tweedle-dum...Tea of blood, spoon of bone, cake of meat... Bring me an old album of Utada Hikaru and a cheesecake with a strawberry topping, now!"

BUM!

"Ohok, ohok! Ngebul euy, asapnya!" Kataku batuk- batuk sambil menyingkirkan asap hasil mantra.

Setelah asap tersebut menghilang, aku langsung kaget kepalang 10 karena melihat album lama yang sangat aku inginkan ada di atas tanganku.

"Ho.."

"HOREEEEE! ADA _CHEESECAKE_! YEEYYY~!". Teriak Ann saking histeris dan saking senangnya ada kue kesukaannya di atas tangan dia, dan sukses membuatku terdiam 1000 kata.

"Sekarang uda percaya kan?" Tanya anak kecil dengan senyum yang manis dan lebar.

"Sudah percaya kok!" Kata Ann lagi sampai membuatku tutup telinga.

"Jadi, ingin kukabulkan mimpi kalian?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Ten.."

BUK!

"Tentu saja boleh..." Kataku setelah memukul kepala Ann dengan kaset Utada Hikaru.

"Sakit~" Kata Ann sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kalau gitu… Kalian harus masuk lewat pintu ini, hehehe..." Kata anak tersebut dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah pintu yang berwarna putih.

"Ayo, Gray! Kita masuk!" Teriak Ann sambil menarik lenganku.

"O..Oi! Sabar dong!" Kataku yang jalannya tersendat- sendat karena ditarik.

Kami pun segera masuk ke pintu tersebut, dan kami langsung menutup mata karena silau akan cahaya.

5 detik kemudian, kami berdua membuka mata, dan terkejut dengan apa yang kami lihat.

"Indahnya! Gray, lihat! Ada istana! Ah! Disana ada perumahan! Ah! Disana juga ada…"

BUK!

"Ouch!"

"Berisik Ann! Gak usah dikasih tahu juga aku lihat kok." Kataku sambil mengecek telingaku masih berfungsi atau tidak.

Ann hanya ngambek kepadaku dan segera merangkulku kembali.

"Ayo kita jalan- jalan Gray!Hehehe..." Kata Ann dan mulai menyeretku lagi.

Tiba- tiba saja, anak kecil yang mengeluarkan pintu tersebut langsung menhalangi kami, dan membuat kami berdua bingung.

"Uhm? Kenapa adik kecil?". Tanya Ann masih merangkulku dengan wajah bingung.

"Sebelum kalian melanjutkan perjalanan, aku ingin minta sesuatu." Kata anak tersebut dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ann dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua menjadi Alice."

"Alice?" Tanyaku bingung saat mendengar permintaannya.

"Iya, Alice itu, adalah orang yang impiannya telah terkabul. Alice itu juga akan selalu mengingat orang yang telah membantu mewujudkan keinginannya itu, dan dia akan tinggal di dunia ini selama- lamanya." Kata anak tersebut panjang lebar.

Aku yang mendengarnya, langsung mengerti. Sedangkan Ann, sama sekali tidak mengerti bahkan nyaris tekor.

"Gray, maksudnya apa sih?"

"Maksudnya tuh ya... Dia ingin kita jadi Alice." Jawabku dengan sweatdrop.

"Alice? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, anak ini ingin kita mengingat dunia Alice, mungkin juga bisa dibilang dunia impian... Atau tidak, dia ingin kita selalu mengingat dia selamanya." Kataku sambil menjelaskan.

"Apa tidak apa- apa mengingat dia selama- lamanya? Berarti kalau sudah masuk dunia sini, kita tidak boleh keluar lagi kan?" Tanya Ann dengan senyum polos.

"Ya... Aku pikir begitu." Kataku dengan senyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal disini saja… Karena aku hanya membutuhkan kamu Gray. Kalau ada kamu, aku tidak akan kesepian sama sekali disini."

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku juga sama Ann...Hehehe..."

"Kalian berdua anak yang baik ya kan? Saat pertama kali bertemu kalian, aku tahu kalau kalian penuh rasa ingin tahu." Kata anak tersebut dengan senyum.

Aku dan Ann hanya mengangguk karena memang benar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Aku menyukai kalian berdua...Dan aku ingin kalian tinggal selamanya disini~ kalian bisa melakukan apa saja kok di duniaku ini. Tapi aku melarang keras kepada kalian jauhi istana itu ya!" Kata anak kecil tersebut tegas sambil menunjuk ke arah istana yang megah tersebut.

"Eh~ kenapa?" Tanya Ann ingin tahu.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh... Lagi pula dunia yang kalian ingini hanya sampai di pintu yang berwarna kuning,dan kalian tidak boleh membuka pintu pembatas dunia kalian!" Kata anak tersebut makin tegas.

"Ukhh~ Jahat~ mentang- mentang kamu pemilik dunia ini, jadi mengatur- ngatur kami~!" Kata Ann marah+ ngambek.

"Sudahlah, Ann…Sebaiknya kita turuti kata- kata anak ini...Mengerti?" Kataku sambil mengelus pundaknya.

Ann yang mendengar kata-kataku hanya mengangguk meskipun dia masih ngambek.

"Kalau begitu..._See you again, my Alice_...Hehehe..." Kata anak tersebut dan dia segera menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Bye- bye adik kecil..." Kata Ann setelah anak kecil tersebut menghilang.

"Nah, Gray. Ayo kita berpetualang di dunia ini! Yuk!" Kata Ann dan segera menarikku kembali.

_**Normal's POV:**_

Gray dan Ann pun berjalan menyusuri hutan yang cukup lebat saat itu juga dan yang mereka temukan hanyalah pintu berwarna kuning yang tertutup.

"Jadi ini, pintu pembatas dunia kita ya?" Tanya Ann sambil menyentuh pintu tersebut.

"Uhm..Sepertinya begitu." Kata Gray sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Tiba- tiba saja Ann, menarik ganggang pintu tersebut sampai membuat Gray kaget.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Ann!" Kata Gray panik.

"Ingin coba kubuka, siapa tahu pintunya tiba- tiba saja terbuka. Jadi kita bisa lihat dunia yang lain~" Kata Ann sambil berusaha membukanya.

Gray yang panik segera menarik Ann dan berjalan kembali menjauhi pintu tersebut.

"Ann... Bukannya anak kecil itu sudah mengingatkan kita ya, untuk tidak membuka pintu pembatasnya." Kata Gray sambil menarik Ann.

Ann hanya ngambek dan tidak bicara apa- apa tanpa mempedulikan kalau dia diseret.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan kembali melewati hutan, Gray melihat selembar surat dan dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Um? Surat? Tidak nama pengirimnya? Tapi tertulis undangan...Lalu..._" Kata Gray dalam batin, dan dia melihat simbol hati dari amplop.

"_Apa artinya simbol hati ini?_" Pikir Gray lagi.

"Hey, Gray~ kamu menemukan apa sih! Lihat dong~" Kata Ann dan langsung mengambil amplop tersebut.

"Uhm? Surat? Dari siapa ini Gray?" Tanya Ann bingung saat melihat surat tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu...Aku menemukannya saat berjalan." Kata Gray sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmm~ sepertinya menarik~! Gray, ayo buka suratnya!" Kata Ann langsung memberikan surat tersebut ke Gray.

"_Kenapa aku?_" Kata Gray dalam hati, dan dia segera membuka surat tersebut.

"_Let me see_... _**"Untuk orang yang menemukan surat ini, tolong datang ke istana jam 07.00 malam hari ini… Terima kasih."**_ Begitu isinya dari surat ini." Kata Gray setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Ah! Gray lihat, ada kartu dengan simbol hati dari amplop tersebut. Apa gunanya?" Tanya Ann sambil memegang kartu tersebut.

"Umm...Mungkin itu tanda bukti kalau kita sudah membuka surat ini." Kata Gray sambil memasukan surat tersebut ke amplopnya.

"Oh iya, tadi di isi surat tersebut disuruh ke istana kan?" Tanya Ann untuk memastikan isi surat tersebut.

"Iya, disuruh ke istana." Jawab Gray singkat.

Tiba- tiba saja, Ann langsung merangkul lengan Gray dan segera berlari kearah pintu pembatas.

"O..Oi! Ann! Mau kemana!" Kata Gray panik saat diseret.

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi ke istana! Sepertinya akan ada pesta disana!" Kata Ann dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi kan, kita dilarang kesana sama si anak kecil itu kan!" Kata Gray mengingatkan larangan tersebut ke adik kembarnya.

"Gak peduli! Orang tuh anak bukan orang tua kita! Jadi mending kita ke istana aja!" Kata Ann tidak mempedulikan larangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua bertengkar saat dalam perjalanan ke pintu pembatas, dan beberapa menit kemudia sampailah mereka di pintu pembatas tersebut.

"Ayo Gray! Bantu aku, buka pintu ini!" Perintah Ann dengan senyum lebar. Tapi Gray hanya geleng- geleng kepala mengartikan dia tidak mau.

"Ayolah~! Di istana pasti bakal menyenangkan tau!"

"Tapi, di surat tersebut tidak menjelaskan secara detail dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya Ann, dan itu sangat mencurigakan! Jadi kita tidak boleh kesana!" Kata Gray marah dan jengkel.

"Apa kau bilang! Jangan bercanda! Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menarik, karena undangan tersebut! Mungkin saja, itu undangan dari anak kecil tersebut! Ayolah Gray~ bukankah ini mimpi kita berdua." Kata Ann agak memelas.

Akhirnya, setelah 30 kali dibujuk, Gray mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan Ann. Karena dia diancam bahwa adik kembarnya akan membuang kaset Utada Hikaru miliknya jika terus menolak.

Mereka pun melewati beberapa pintu, seperti pintu berwarna merah, dan juga pintu berwarna biru.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka berjalan, dan mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu berwarna hijau.

"Hahh~~ mudah- mudahan ini pintu yang terakhir, Gray~" Kata Ann kelelahan.

"Iya, semoga ini yang terakhir." Kata Gray sambil jongkok karena lututnya sudah lemas.

Ann segera membuka alias mendobrak pintu berwarna hijau tersebut dan tampaklah istana yang megah, tua, dan juga angker.

"Kok angker ya, istananya?" Tanya Gray bingung.

"Alah! Paling karena waktunya sudah malam kali Gray, makanya jadi terlihat angker! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" Kata Ann sambil menyeret Gray untuk masuk ke istana.

Saat mereka melewati gerbang istana, mereka berdua melihat seorang pelayan berambut coklat pendek menunggu di depan istana.

"Selamat datang, apakah kalian yang menemukan undangan tersebut?" Tanya pelayan itu pada mereka berdua.

"Yup, kami yang menemukan surat tersebut ini buktinya!" Kata Ann sambil menunjukkan kartu dengan simbol hati.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih telah datang kemari... Nama saya Elli. Mari ikut saya." Kata pelayan bernama Elli tersebut dan mengantar mereka berdua memasuki istana.

"Maaf ya, karena suatu alasan, ratu kami tidak ingin memberi nama pengirim di surat tersebut, karena dia sangat pemalu." Kata pelayan tersebut sambil mengantar Gray dan Ann.

"Tidak apa- apa kok, lagi pula kami tidak akan bisa datang kalau tidak mendapat undangan tersebut." Kata Ann dengan senyum ramah.

"Sebenarnya, kamu ingin datang tanpa diundangkan~?" Bisik Gray, tapi sayang, Ann mendengarnya.

"Apakah kamu bilang sesuatu Gray~?". "**Kretek! Kretek!**".Tanya Ann sambil meremas pukulannya tanda mau memukul Gray.

"Tidak... Tidak ada apa- apa..." Kata Gray agak panik.

"Hihihi… Oh iya, sebenarnya ini rahasia ya. Aku ingin membawa kalian ke kamar ratu untuk bertemu dengan yang mulia. Jadi tolong jangan beritahu yang lain ya." Kata pelayan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Eh! Benarkah!, kita akan bertemu dengan sang ratu! Kami tidak akan memberi tahu pada yang lain kok! Iya kan, Gray?" Kata Ann dengan semangat.

"Hmm... Ya." Kata Gray agak curiga dengan pelayan tersebut.

"_tidak mungkin, seorang pelayan harus seenaknya mengajak orang yang tidak dikenal menemui sang ratu di istana ini. Kenapa aku mempunyai perasaanyang tidak enak ya?_". Pikir Gray dalam hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, sebenarnya yang mulia ratu juga sedang sakit. Dia ingin mendengar lagu yang indah, dan ingin lagu itu dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya." Kata pelayan tersebut tersenyum.

"Kami sangat bagus dalam menyanyi kok! Tenang saja Elli!" Kata Ann tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, syukurlah! Kalian berdua masih sangat muda untuk menyanyi dengan bagus, tapi aku sangat senang karena kalian dapat bernyanyi dengan indah. Yang mulia ratu pasti sangat senang." Kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum dengan senyum sinis yang hanya disadari oleh Gray.

"Benarkah! Bukankah ini bagus, Gray? Sepertinya ini akan jadi petualangan yang menarik!" Kata Ann dengan semangat.

"Ya... Umm..Jadi...". Gray hanya terbata- bata tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Uhm? Ada apa Gray? Tenang sajalah! Nyanyian kita kan paling bagus dari semuanya!" Kata Ann menyemangati Gray.

"Bu..Bukan begitu... Hanya saja..." Gray makin merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak saat itu juga.

"Tenang saja, tidak usah gugup... Lagi pula saat kalian sudah masuk ke ruangan ratu, kalian akan merasa tenang dan tidak akan merasakan apa- apa kok. Hihihi..." Kata pelayan tersebut dengan senyum sinis dan mengandung sesuatu yang membuat Gray ngeri.

_**Yume's POV:**_

"Eh! Kenapa mereka menghilang dari dunia mereka!" Kataku yang saat ini berada di dunia si kembar.

Aku langsung menyusuri hutan dan melihat kalau pintu pembatas dunia mereka terbuka.

"Aduh~ jangan- jangan mereka pergi ke istana lagi! Padahal sudah kuperingatkan!" Kataku marah dan segera mengubah wujudku menjadi dewasa kembali.

Saat berlari kesana aku menemukan sebuah amplop dan segera membuka surat tersebut.

Setelah aku membaca surat tersebut, aku langsung membakarnya karena kesal dengan tindakan bonekaku yang ke-4 ini.

"Sungguh menyebalkan! Kupikir mereka, akan menuruti perintahku! Tapi ternyata mereka melanggarnya! Sial! Inilah masalahnya, jika mereka terlalu ingin tahu!" Kataku kesal dan segera menutup kembali pintu- pintu yang terbuka.

"Biarlah, mereka merasakan sendiri akibatnya... Sebab mereka tidak pernah bertemu denganku lagi, karena mereka telah memasuki wilayah yang sudah kularang..." Kataku dan aku segera menghilang dari dunia tersebut.

_**Normal's POV:**_

**Di Istana...**

Krriieett~

"Yang mulia ratu, saya membawa tamu untuk anda..." Kata seorang pelayan sambil membungkuk.

Gray dan Ann, melirik dari belakang. Mereka melihat seorang ratu yang cantik, berambut pirang, bermata biru dan memakai gaun berwarna hijau, dan juga memakai mahkota dari tiara.

Ratu itu, melihat mereka berdua dengan seksama, dan dia langsung tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Yang mulia bernama Claire, dia merupakan ratu yang sangat cantik di seluruh dunia. Tapi saat ini dia sedang sedih, jadi tolong buatlah dia menjadi senang lagi ya."

"Yup! Tenang saja Elli, kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang indah untuknya agar dia senang lagi!" Kata Ann dengan senyum lebar.

"Hihihi...Kalau begitu, saya tinggal kalian berdua di dalam bersama ratu. Permisi..." Kata Pelayan tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Gray dan Ann di kamar ratu.

"Nah! Sekarang mau nyanyi apa Gray, untuk sang ratu?" Tanya Ann sambil melihat Gray.

"Umm...Sanctuary?"

"Bosan!"

"Umm... Simple and Clean?"

"Ogah!"

"Uhh... Sakura Drop?"

"Apa lagi! Gray, ada gak sih lagu selain punya Utada Hikaru! Bosan tau!" Marah Ann sambil menjitak kembarannya tersebut.

"Aw~~" Kata Gray memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

Tiba- tiba saja, Gray melihat kalau, sang ratu yang bernama Claire tersebut memberikan sebuah teks lagu.

"Apakah anda ingin kami menyanyikan lagu ini?" Tanya Gray sambil melihat teks lagu tersebut.

Sang ratu hanya mengangguk, dan mengusap kepala Gray dengan lembut sehingga membuat wajah Gray bersemu.

"Ya sudah! Ayo kita bernyanyi lagu ini! Siap, Gray?"

"Umm...Oke!" Kata Gray mengiyakan.

"1...2...3..!"

"_**Morino komichi wo tadottari…(Ann)**_

_**Barano kino sitade ocha-kai...(Gray)**_

_**Oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa...(Ann)**_

_**Haato no toranpu…(Ann and Gray)**_

_**Yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko (Both of them)  
Koukishin kara fushigino kuni  
Ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete  
Tsui sakki yatte kita bakari...**_

_**Kino tsuyoi ane to...(Ann)**_

_**Kashikoi otouto..(Gray)**_

_**Ichi-ban Alice ni (Ann and Gray)  
Chika-katta kedo...**_"

**JLEBB!**

"**KYAAAA! GRAY!**" Ann langsung berteriak dan berhenti bernyanyi saat melihat kembarannya ditusuk oleh sang ratu dengan pisau.

"Berikan suaramu...Hehehehe..." Kata sang ratu tersebut dengan suara yang sangat, sangat jelek sampai membuat Gray yang sekarat dan Ann yang ketakutan terkejut mendengarnya.

Sang ratu tersebut langsung mencabut pisau tersebut dari perut Gray, dan menusuknya lagi berulang- ulang dan membuat Gray teriak kesakitan. Ratu tersebut langsung tersenyum sadis, dan segera menggorok leher Gray sampai darahnya terkena wajah sang ratu.

"Berikan suaramu..." Kata ratu tersebut sambil mengorek- ngorek tenggorokan Gray untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"TOLOONNGGG! TOLOONGG AKUU!" Teriak Ann, sambil mengedor- ngedor pintunya dengan kencang, dan seorang pelayan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Elli! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini! Tolongg!" Teriak Ann yang ketakutan.

Pelayan yang bernama Elli tersebut hanya tersenyum dan dia hanya memegang muka Ann dengan lembut.

"Tolong nyanyikan bait yang paling terakhir dari lagu tersebut...Baru kamu boleh keluar..." Kata Elli dengan senyum dingin.

"Ap...Apa maksudmu! Kumohon, selamatkan aku! Aku tidak ingin mati!" Teriak Ann makin panik dan takut.

"Bernyanyilah dulu...Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan menolongmu." Kata Elli tersenyum dingin.

Ann yang ketakutan, melihat kearah belakang. Dia melihat sang ratu berjalan ke arahnya meninggalkan tubuh Gray yang sudah terpotong- potong dengan leher yang menganga lebar karena dikorek oleh sang ratu.

"Ba..Baiklah! Tapi, setelah ini selamatkanlah aku!" Teriak Ann ketakutan.

"Anak baik...Sekarang menyanyilah, untuk sang ratu." Kata Elli sambil memegang lengan Ann dengan kencang.

"_**Futarino yume wa samenai mama  
Fushigi no kuni wo samayotta..."**_

**JLEBB!**

"UKH! Ah..." Ann langsung ditusuk saatitu oleh sang ratu tepat di tenggorokannya.

Sang ratu langsung menusuknya berulang- ulang, dan menggoroknya sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Gray.

Ann yang saat itu sekarat saat dikorek tenggorokannya hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta tolong pada Elli, dan dia langsung mati 3 detik kemudian.

_**Yume's POV:**_

"Ahh...Aku gagal lagi deh..." Kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa ya, yang harus aku pilih selanjutnya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Apa, Alicenya cukup segini saja ya?" Tanyaku lagi sambil berpikir.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin orang yang lain! Mereka tidak cukup untukku!" Teriakku marah- marah sendiri.

Aku melihat para readers dan author termasuk authorku sendiri dari fanfiction. Dan langsung tersenyum.

(**Author dan para readers**): *terdiam ketakutan*

"Kurasa aku telah menemukannya! Hehehe..." Kataku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Aku ingin orang banyak mengingat tentang aku! Ya, contohnya seperti...Kalian semua...Hahaaha..." Kataku sambil tertawa dan segera menculik para readers dan author termasuk termasuk authorku sendiri.

(**Author dan para readers**): "**AAAAKKKHHHH!**"

Aku hanya tertawa dengan lantang sambil mengontrol mereka semua menjadi bonekaku tersayang.

_**Now,**_

_**Who is the next Alice then?**_

_**FIN**_

Akhirnya selesai juga! XD

**Yume: Author, bukannya uda kuculik?**

**Blood: Oh tenang saja, nanti aku balik lagi kok ke dunia kamu... Aku ingin kasih penutupan dulu nih ke para readers yang masih selamat~ tunggu ya~**

Bagaimana dengan cerita ini? Gaje? Jelek? Serem? Atau Bagus?

Yah, itu tergantung pendapat kalian saja ya~

Kalian juga boleh kok kasih saran... Tapi bagi yang kasih Spam, tolong intropeksi kalian sendiri dulu baru kasih review oke!

Bye- bye!

_**Tea time it's over now~ *bow***_ **RnR?**


End file.
